Fated To Meet
by Zombiekat89
Summary: Doctor Julien Devorak is new to the city of Vesuvia. He successfully opened his clinic in the slums. On his first shopping trip around town to restock his supplies, he meets Asra Alzanar. A magician whose name has been floating on everyone's tongue. Julien decides its time he met this magician, and see if he is the real deal or not. By Kailin Marie & Michelle Flannigan (Lime/yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day in Vesuvia. The market square was bustling with life as the common folk went about their day. Ilya was roaming along the road, adventuring the square. He had just moved to town, and this was his first real trip around the city. The first week of work was exhausting, and he hadn't intended to move into the busiest part of town. He hadn't expected his workweek of clients would be a magnitude of common diseases and the fact that people did not have medicine readily available. His stockpile of anti-venom had run out since cases of poisonous snake bites were common. With a leather bag slung over his shoulder, he roamed about wearing something airy to deal with the summer heat, stopping along the way to taste the fresh fruits and refreshments that the vendors had to offer. His pocket full of coin he intended to splurge himself.

Ilya asked a few vendors where to find rare herbs and snake venom, and they directed him to a small magic shop. It's wooden frame freshly painted with delicate colors and stood out on the street.

"People still believe in magic! What a bunch of hullabaloo." Ilya scoffed, snacking on fig walking up to the door. He pushed his open with a shove, and a bell jingled above his head except the unique sound echoed in the room eerily.

"Hello!" Ilya announced himself as he stepped inside. The room was cooler than outside, the scent of burning incense mixed with herbs on his nose. He wiped his sweaty brow with his billowed sleeve and closed the door behind him, trying not let the heat get in.

"Hello?" He asked again noticing the front room was empty. He gazed around, curious what was inside.

The soft chime of the bell echoed its way into the back room where Asra sat. His chin was resting on the back of his hand, staring at his cards. The soft light of candles dotted the room, and the smell of sandalwood hung in the air. He sipped his cup of tea.

There was a three-card spread on the table. It was Asra's 5th today. The hanged man was asking for his attention: every draw, the hanged man, upright, calling to him. The cards were rarely this blunt, and it had to mean something. He tried to read around it to the accompanying cards, but the most he could read was his path will cross with someone's today, and this person was going to be necessary. Still, the hanged man had no place here. He furrowed his brow.

"Customer!" Faust's voice sang in the back of his head as she slithered up his body and around his arm. Asra pulled away from the cards and put his tea down.

"I guess we'll have to figure this riddle out later," he replied. He got up and headed to the front of the shop, pushing back the curtains to the back room.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" He asked the tall, auburn-haired stranger.

Ilya barely had a chance to look around before a man appeared from the back. The stranger was around his age but had chalk-white hair, an unusual colour for someone so young. Julian finished his fig before responding, taking his time to look around the shop. "Good afternoon, an interesting shop you have here. Is that real?" He asked, pointing to a rather interesting piece on the wall.

As he paused to wait for the stranger to explain, he eyed him over carefully. Was this a magician? Or some hack was running a scam. So far, he couldn't tell. What Ilya did notice was an albino snake wrapped around the stranger's wrist. Ilya's expressive eyebrows raised high in response. The likelihood of finding snake venom here looking very promising.

The shop was small and homey. The front was a little cluttered with magical trinkets and charms which lined the wall adjacent to the door. Many large tombs and scrolls were packing in there with the odd teapot. In front of the shelf was a large display case full of bottles containing many things from herbs to incense, to tea, to snake fangs. Just beyond the counter were a curtain and a staircase. The staircase leads upstairs to where Asra lived and the curtain to the back room where he did readings and studied.

"It's genuine," Asra replied nonchalantly. He noticed the stranger eyeing Faust.

"She is real, too," he laughed. Faust slithered further up Asra's arm and on to his shoulders. She moved her head side to side, ruby-red eyes staring back at the man.

"My name is Asra," he introduced himself with a nod, "and this is Faust." He gestured to the snake on his shoulders. "Again, welcome to my shop. How may I help you?"

What to investigate first, there was so much to explore. Magic was not something highly practiced in Nevivion. Pasha was always obsessed with the arcane and would ask Julian to read books to her whenever she could. One time she even dragged him to a soothsayer who predicted when the rain would come next. Julian, despite his doubts, remained open-minded. He approached the magician curiously before folding his arms over his exposed chest. "Pleasure to meet you Asra, Faust. My name is… well... Hmph…. Why don't we start with a reading? I want to see if you can guess what I have come for, I heard you are the real deal." Julian smirked wickedly skipping his name on purpose. A playful test for the mage to see what he was capable of doing.

Asra eyed the man and his smirk.

"A reading?" He smiled gently, "follow me then." Asra leads him to the back room holding the curtain open and welcoming the customer in. The sandalwood incense was still hanging in the air from earlier. A circular table stood in the middle of the room along with two chairs. — One near a window and the other with its back to a chest of drawers. Asra's half-finished tea was still sitting out on the table next to his three-card draw. He didn't wish to put them away without figuring out what it meant, but he'd have to.

Asra took a seat out for his customer and guided him to sit.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" He offered as he cleared his card off the table and started shuffling the deck.

Julian glided into the room, the music of the beads and smell of sandalwood welcoming him. This room alone put his spirit at ease, after so long seeing combat carnage and disease. It was nice to have a change of scenery — soft fabrics draping the chairs, crystals, and trinkets which shimmered in the sun's light. Julian sat and watched as Asra scurried about the table and collected his cards. A curious raven headed figure on one of them piquing his interest.

"Tea sounds great, So Asra. Tell me, why did you become a magician? Fame, fortune? Or did the cards tell you?" He took a guess but was a little more sarcastic than he intended. His body language in the chair, not helping as he became over relaxed inside. It had been a long week, after coming moving to Vesuvia after a rather lengthy adventure. Hoping the tedious practices of a small-town medical center would keep him occupied but safer.

Asra delivered Julian a cup of tea, which he studied and smelt intrigued by the unique aromas. "This is a very nice place you have." He complimented as he sipped the tea, rather pleased with the taste as well. He then jumped suddenly as a slither of scale touched the bare skin of his lower back — a little yelp of surprise escaping his lips. Faust had slid up the end of his chair.

"My parents were the royal magicians for Count Lucio once upon a time. I learned from them." He poured a cup of his favourite tea for the red-haired man. Faust had left Asra's shoulders and went to investigate. Asra sat down in his chair across from him, as Faust casually slithered up the back of their guest's chair. The startled yelp caused by Faust didn't phase him.

"Pirate!" Faust declared too Asra. Asra shook his head and cut the deck into three piles.

"No, he's a doctor," Asra replied to her out loud so the doctor could hear. He took a sip of his tea.

"My friend and I built this shop together, and he made some of the ruins you see upfront. Protection charms and sachets of herbs." Asra presented the three piles of cards to the doctor, "Please choose a stack."

Julian's eyes nearly popped out of his skull when Asra started talking to the snake. Having no idea if the snake was responding or not, but Asra was right about one thing. "What did she say?" He asked. "I am a doctor little miss. I won't stand for any unsavory rumours." He spoke to Faust with a grin. He was playing along with the game of talking to snakes. Hopefully, she would not crawl on him again. His skin still tingled from where she slid. Moments like this are why Julian hated the hot weather; he felt exposed without his jacket.

"Magicians for the Count? Very impressive, I didn't realize even the nobles…" He stopped himself quickly. Realizing he was going to come off as rude no matter how he continued that train of thought. "Ahem, Never-mind. Doctor Julian Devorak, at your service, I… I may not have my license, but my skills make up for the degrees." He spoke honestly not about to be caught in a lie. He spent the past few years on the road working in combat situations. The year after that on a pirate ship, he learned how to be persuasive among other things.

He stared at the cards Asra presented to him and felt his cheeks get hot. For some reason, Julian felt like he was in the spotlight, and Asra's stare was looking into his soul. It was only for a second before a smile hid under his white locks breaking his gaze. Julian blinked looking at him and then at the cards, leaning forward he grabbed the middle deck. "The one." He said with confidence.

"I see many things here, Asra… May I call you that? I am curious to see if you have what I need. What am I looking for?" He asked vaguely, not realizing that was a rather broad question.

Asra's purple eyes lit up mischievously, and he gave the doctor a foxy smile.

"She said you were a pirate. But, I didn't need magic to know that a new doctor had come into Vesuvia. This is our first meeting, and I assumed you were that doctor." Faust slithered away back to the counter behind Asra and curled up watching the two. Her tongue flicked out a couple of times as if she were a child teasing Julian.

"It's nice to meet you formally, Dr Devorak," Asra watched and waited patiently for Julian to pick a stack, then he scattered the cards in a ring and let him pick three for the spread. Once he pulled his cards, he moved the three forward and cleaned up the rest.

"Are you ready?" Asra flipped the cards. Death - upright, the hanged man — upright as well and finally the magician — reversed with the top of the card pointed to Asra.

"Oh!" Asra was surprised at first, but a bright smile crossed his face, and he laughed. "I get it now. This is interesting..."

"Sounds like gossip spreads like wildfire in this city. It is a pleasure to meet you too." Julian replied as he eyed Faust, the little creature taunting him with her tongue. He forced his lips into a pout to prevent the smile. He was enjoying how fun these two were. Asra was incredibly handsome, making the visit all the more enjoyable.

"Ready." He said and leaned forward on his elbows, watching Asra deal out the cards, studying his hands for tricks or any sleight of hand. Nothing, just a simple deal as he picked out three cards. The Arcana figureheads were a mystery to him, except for the hanged man. There was something… familiar with it.

"Interesting? Well, I am a fascinating person. Thank you." Julian smirked and crossed his legs as he sipped the tea again. The nagging feeling in the back of his head to run away. "Tell me oh great magician, what do you know?" Julian asked eyes narrowed at Asra's face intently.

Asra had some more tea and then drew in a breath exhaling sharply.

"Death is simple, and this is a new beginning for you. You have left something behind though, or someone, she's not impressed." He paused, tracing his finger over the numeral on the hanged man.

"These last two, that's where things are interesting. The cards don't always mean the same for every person and can hold special meanings for specific people. If you have a Parton in the arcana of an affiliation the card can represent a person or place." Asra paused again thinking his words carefully and looked up to meet Julian's eye. "In this case, the hanged man represents you... the magician..." Asra trailed off and stopped.

"But you came here for medical herbs and snake venom, correct?" The playful fox smile back on his face.

"Death?" He murmured looking at the card, the figurehead staring at him knowingly. For his past contained much Death, some of it his fault. Carelessness. Circumstance. It mattered not. Julian was a bringer of Death, and the dark expression on his face confirmed it.

"The hanged man represents me?" He asked, feeling accused. He had not committed a crime worthy of hanging. Had he? The summer heat must be to blame for the increase of sweat running down his back.

"Wait, what about the magician? Is that you?" He asked hazarding a guess not understand really what the cards meant. Asra was brief and mysterious, and a riddle not told in full is almost impossible to solve. Asra changed the topic. Guessing what he was looking for and the heat of his face made him redder than a cherry. Frustrated, this magician was reading him like a book.

"Yes. Did someone tell you I was coming?" Julian had to ask. His fingers were rapping on the tabletop as he nervously started to tap. Was it real? Could Asra foresee such things? Julian puffed his chest and kept his confidence the best he could, but Asra could easily perceive his nervousness.

Asra didn't reply to the correct guess of his patron Arcana nor did he care to explain how the hanged man had shown up on his table for the last month in every pull he did for himself. He didn't know what the universe was planning just yet, but he knew very well it was going to involve Julian Devorak.

The playful smile continued to grace Asra's face as he leads the doctor out of the back room.

"If someone had told me I'd have a customer today I would have greeted you at the counter." He held the curtain open for Julian and Faust slithered back up onto Asra's shoulders.

"Death in the upright position is a good sign. It means you are being given a new start. Use that knowledge with care." Asra started putting some herb sachets into a cloth bag.

Julian wasn't ready to end the reading, and he wanted to know more. Asra just got up and left the room, escorting him out. Julian got up quickly, finishing his tea and rushing after Asra as the man collected Julian's shopping list.

"So if you didn't know I was coming, how did you know all that? What is the meaning of the hanged man and the magician if Death is a sign of a new start? What's in my future?" Julian asked. Was he seriously pressing for details? Of course! Curiosity had captured his attention, or was it Asra?

Asra went behind the counter, and Julian went in front of it following him. "Hey, wait!" He reached out and grabbed Asra's arm and stopped him for a moment. Leaning over the counter and tugging him closer. "I was right, about the magician. It's you?" Julian asked softly. Up close with Asra was different, his gaze was gentle and warm from under his fluffy white hair, and Julian had a nostalgic feeling in the back of his head. From the corner of his eye, he saw a crow fly by, and its caw echoing from the window. Julian's eyebrow cocked at the sound as worry crossed his face.

"How strange," Julian said, spending this last moment to take to memory Asra's face before letting go, stepping back as quickly as he approached him. "I guess I should go then. The venom is very important, how much?" He asked and tucked his hands behind his back respectfully. He was not making eye contact with Asra anymore. Something about the crow spooked him.

Asra played relaxed and almost coy as he dodged Julian's questions. It wasn't until Julian grabbed his arm that Asra turned his full attention to the doctor.

He smiled, "Perhaps..." he's eyes meeting with Julian's for a moment. Auburn hair obscuring tired eyes, an expressive brow. He was undoubtedly an attractive fellow.

A loud caw broke the moment, and Julian pulled away. Asra slipped a couple of vials of venom into the bag and handed it to Julian.

"Take it, welcome to Vesuvia." Asra was not expecting payment.

Julian looked at the bag hesitantly, then took it with care. "Thank you…" He paused like he was trying to think of something else to say.

"Till next time then? Maybe I can buy you a drink as repayment? You can find me at the Rowdy Raven usually. Have a good day?" Julian offered Asra a bow and turned on his heels heading out of the shop in a hurry. A chill was running down his spine with each step.

What had just happened, and why was he so stiff?

Outside the door closed behind him and he signed a massive breath of relief. "Who... Ahem." He stopped his train of through and investigated the contents of the bag. Wolfsbane, Venom, Lavender, and Blue Lotus as neatly packed inside. "Impressive, I forgot I needed Blue Lotus." He mused and looked back at the door. "This is not the last time I stop by…. Asra." He thought to himself and walked off down the road. A few more errands to run, an antitoxin to mix and let sit to cook overnight. Then off to the Rowdy Raven for a much-deserved drink.


	2. Chapter 2

The night was setting into Vesuvia. The sun was nothing but a small sliver over the water while the stars dotted the night sky above. As hot as the days were the nights were just as chilly.

Asra put on his jacket and wrapped his scarf around his shoulders to make up for the absence of Faust. She was staying behind to keep an eye on the shop and let him know if anything needed his attention. He pulled the wooden door closed behind him and locked it then headed towards the slums.

The hustle and bustle of the market had died down, and now just a few merchants remained selling small treats and salted meats for those who were out at night. Asra bought a couple of apples and put them in his side bag. He continued towards the bar, the Rowdy Raven.

Asra was not one to go to a bar very often, and this end of town always made him uneasy, too much history. But Julian, he was interesting enough for him to make the trip. He pushed open the door to the bar, and it was busy but not crowded. Wooden stools lined the counter with an ample bar behind it — tables with chairs scattered around the room and a few booths near the back. Asra scanned the area carefully, eyes narrowed, looking for the waves of red locks.

Julian had finished his errands for the day, delivered his packages home before returning out to the street. The Rowdy Raven was having a special on pints and stew, and Julian had already stuffed his face. His kitchen at home was bare, too busy to cook, and the bulk of his funds he earned this week spent on supplies for the following week. After a few rounds of poker and finding his luck, he was able to buy himself a couple of pints of salty bitters.

Currently polishing off the second glass, he was chatting with a few other bar patrons.

"So you finally met the magician huh Julian?" The bartender asked as he dropped off his third glass.

"You mean Asra! He is the sweetest!" A lively brunette female who had found a spot as Julian's table responded.

"He helped restore the gardens after that fire remember?" The burly bald man who just lost at poker responded. Sipping a drink that Julian bought for him.

"Yeah I met him, and I know one of you talked to him!" He accused the crowd around his table.

"He doesn't read fortunes. He states vague, open-ended questions that make it look like he sees the future when it's guesswork. It's easy to trick people. Not me, though! He knew I was the doctor in town, so it's not hard to guess what I'm shopping for. Everyone knows about the butcher's son and the snake bites that happened this week. There is no such thing as magic, just unexplained science." Julian scoffed. Unknowing the extra pair of ears in the room.

Asra had found his target and walked over just in time to hear Julian put his foot in his mouth. He let out a laugh.

"You are free to believe whatever you want Dr Devorak," he walked over and stood next to Julian, looking at him out of the corner of his eye, smiling playfully. He could see Julian gulp, and it seems he wasn't entirely expecting Asra to show up.

Asra took the seat next to Julian, "I trust that I gave you all the correct herbs?" He asked, curiously. His violet eyes meeting the stone grey of the doctor trying to pull his attention.

Julian was mid-sip from his new glass when Asra's voice penetrated his ears — choking on the bubbles, he quickly held his nose to prevent himself from spitting out his drink and looked to his left where Asra stood. Too busy trying to swallow, he was unable to respond as the white-haired man sat with them.

"Mr Alnazar, it's so good to see you! I didn't realize you were a patron of the Raven?" The lady next to Julian asked her eyes beaming at the magician.

"Jules here was just saying your magic is a bunch of hocus pocus." The bald man interjected.

"That is not what I said." Julian stayed firmly, aware of the foot in his mouth. Whoever this magician was, he had shaken Julian's disbelief in magic. When Julian returned home with the bag of herbs, Asra had given him. He discovered that he had restocked things Julian didn't know he needed.

"Yes, all the correct herbs. Thank you. I am especially curious as to how you knew I needed Blue Lotus? Not a common herb even in the medical practices." Julian asked as he waved the bartender down. "A drink for Asra, on my tab. What are you having?"

"Good evening and no, bars are not my usual haunt, but I can be pursued to come out if you pique my interest," he replied, bowing his head to the brunette but his eyes quickly glanced over to Julian as he spoke to her. The brunette clapped her hands happily, "Well I hope we see—"

It was then the bald man interjected, calling Julian out. Asra turned his full gaze to Julian and smirked. It was fun to watch him squirm as he tried to explain himself. Asra wasn't offended; Asra was used to people who doubt his abilities or flat out didn't believe in magic.

Asra dodged the question about the blue lotus, and instead focused on the second question which took him a little off guard.

"I am not much of a drinker, but I'll try the house specialty, I guess." He said.

"You see, cleverly dodging specific questions to be vague and mysterious. SALTY BITTERS!" Julian shouted abruptly. He was calling Asra out. Julian was no fool, and he may have been nervous. Who wouldn't? Asra was the most beautiful man in town. The way he dressed in lavish fabrics from various places did not go unnoticed. The fact that Blue Lotus is not an ordinary flower and only grows across the ocean had not forgotten. There was so much more to Asra and Julian needed to know. This magician had been dodging questions ever since they met. Now? Well, now Asra was in his domain. A table full of spectators to watch them play twenty-one questions.

"Say? Would you like to play a game?" Julian asked and slipped a bag of dice from his pocket.

"Oh, I Love King's Goblet! Oh yes! Bartender! We need a bottle of Moonsberry Schnapps!" The lady shouted too.

"I was just going to drink this, but let's get some glasses," Julian smirked wickedly while pouring four octagon-shaped dice into his hand from the bag.

"Here are the rules for your new players. Everyone rolls and eight-sided die On an 8-take a shot. On a 7-you have to tell the truth while the table asks you one question. Whoever rolls the highest gets to ask the question. On a 6-you have to do a dare. Again the highest roll gets to pick the dare. If you roll a 5 - you pick a partner who has to drink with you. 4 - give a drink to someone. 3-take a drink. 2 - you get slapped. 1-You get kissed. Everyone rolls at once. The lowest dice roll goes first. Oh, and 1, 2 and 5 only work if someone else rolls the same number as you." Julian quickly explained as he handed out the dice. The one too Asra was a deep burgundy gemstone that shimmers with gold glitter in the light. The one in his hand was aged bone with black ink inlay. The other two were simple stone dice each hand-carved. One a deep black, the other a reddish marble.

"Hmmm, I've never played this before." Asra assessed the die's weight in his hand. It didn't feel loaded. What was his plan with this?

Asra took a sip of his drink and made a face. The flavour was... Unusual. He continued to drink, taking a slow sip.

Asra threw the dice onto the table. It rolled a little before landing on one. He watched as the other three their dice as well. He feigned interest in what the others rolled, but his real interest was what Julian got.

The dice landed on 8 for him. Asra has the lowest number, which meant he had to go first right. The brunette had also rolled a one and was looking to Asra expectantly. Asra winked at her and took Julian's face in his hands. Before the doctor could react, Asra planted a kiss on his lips.

Julian watched as each dice rolled to they're destined numbers before he could react or celebrate. Asra had taken the initiative and instead of kissing the lady. Asra kissed him. Julian sat stunned, up against a wall. Sitting in a booth on the inside meant there was no escape. Though, honestly, who would want to. It was a brief kiss, but enough for Julian to take in. The soft, lingering smell of sandalwood in his fluffy white hair, the soft warmth of his lips. His heart was fluttering about in his chest. Julian even closed his eyes and kissed Asra back as Asra pulled away. He was leaving the Doctor speechless and redder then a lobster.

"Asra! That's not how the game works! You were supposed to kiss me!" The lady doth protest, and Julian realized he needed to get rid of them.

"Well, it looks like I wasn't exactly clear on the rules." He finally squeaked before clearing his throat. "Trevor, I dare you to kiss Lady Defonte." Julian quipped seeing the six sitting in front of the bald man.

"That works for me." She giggled and jumped onto Trevor and kissed him.

"Let's roll again!" Trevor said victoriously after Lady Defonte sat back down.

"Yeah… great idea." Julian said, picking up his shot glass and shooting it back quickly. This game… was not going to go in his favour.

Asra had him pinned in the booth, and was pleasantly surprised to find Julian was kissing him back. Asra gave a playful smirk as he broke the kiss off and moved back from him. The other two took their action, and Julian pounded back a shot. It was now time for round two. Asra took the dice threw it. He rolled 5, Julian a 4, Trevor and Lady Defonte were 6 and 1, again.

Lady Defonte looked annoyed by her luck. Asra had cheated her a little and did feel bad, so he gave her a peck on the cheek. Trevor has rolled the highest, but he couldn't very well dare himself. Lady Defonte took the chance to be coy and dared Trevor to kiss her again. Asra shook his head at two of them and poured a shot for himself and one for Julian.

"Cheers, partner?"

Julian's face puffed up, he had lost control of the game. Staring at Asra, he poured another shot into his glass and raised it. "Cheers." He replied, knowing full well, Asra had him on the ropes because, of course, Julian would make him drink again. After pounding back a second shot on top of 3 pints. Julian was feeling hazy. On the next roll, Julian and Asra both rolled a four. Trevor went and rolled an eight and Lady Defonte rolled a six. Trevor took his chance and dared her to dance with him. As they leapt out of the booth, Julian and Asra were left alone together. As Julian poured them both another shot, He raised his glass and wordlessly pounded it back again. Unable to prevent the sour face on his cheeks as the liquor burned on the way down.

"Roll again." He said after slamming the glass down. By the gods, Asra was going to roll a seven he knew it. He had questions to ask and would not be defeated at his own game.

Asra watched as Trevor whisked the lady away to the dance floor. He nodded to Julian, who was much worse for wear than he was and did his shot. They were alone now. The noise of the bar was a good enough cover to talk intimately without being overheard.

"Roll again," Julian demanded. Asra shook his head and pressed Julian back into the booth pinning him again.

"You have questions for me?" He asked, purple eyes piercing straight into Julian's tired greys. He had a coy smile on his lips as he traced a finger down Julian's neck. "Or did you want to play another round?"

Julian couldn't move any further into the wall than he already was. The tip of Asra's nail scratching his neck, making a shiver run down his spine. Julian breathed a shaky breath. His entire body was heated and fuzzy from the booze and Asra's seductive gaze. "Yes, roll again." He stated firmly trying to bolster his confidence as he rolled the dice. It landed on a six, and he scooped it off the table, but not fast enough for Asra's to miss. He was ending the game by collecting his dice back into his bag.

"On second thought, maybe we should stop." Julian gulped nervously. He did not want to do a dare, what would Asra ask him to do? He already succeeded in turning him on, what else could the Magician do.

"I want to know where you got the Blue Lotus. How did you know I needed it? I didn't even know I needed it. What future did you see? Are you in it?" He blurted out multiple questions, but Asra did not move. He still pinned Julian against the wall as the brunette looked away from the enchanting violet hues. He was focused on the empty glasses scattered on the table assessing his drunkenness and if he should bail.

Asra rested his finger at Julian's collar bone. The open shirt left very little to the imagination, and Asra resisted the urge to drag his finger down Julian's chest.

"The hanged man told me he appears to be connected to you." The answer was straightforward and didn't explain much. It was unclear if Asra was referring to a person or the card.

"If that is the only question..." Asra trailed off and leaned in closer, bringing his lips to the Doctor's ear; he was practically sitting in Julian's lap.

"You are free to leave with me and learn more about the future I saw." He got off of Julian, freeing him from the booth and dropped a small purse of coins on the table for the drinks and head towards the door.

"Connected to me? Or us?" Julian asked Asra was interested in more than talk. With how forward he was, Julian felt comfortable resting a hand on his hip as he leaned over him. Grabbing a handful of his flesh and squeezing lightly.

Julian arched into Asra's touch, licking his lips as the Magician whispered into his ear. It had been a long time since someone had shown Julian any form of intimacy that he was interested in. Something about this mysterious man captivated the Doctor. He wanted more, to know more, to feel more. As Asra teased him, standing up and leaving him in the booth, Julian blinked, contemplating whether or not he should go. The invitation to leave with Asra still echoing in his ear. As the coin purse hit the table, Julian snapped out of it, and grabbed the bag and threw it back at Asra.

"I said I would cover this," Julian stated and stood up. Dropping his coin on the table instead and followed behind him. Julian grabbed his jacket from the hanger and threw it on before following Asra out.

They weaved through the people and out the front doors, the cold night air sweeping over them helping Julian cool down. His skin hot to the touch from Asra's teasing.

"Asra wait," Julian said before Asra could rush off down the road. Julian was approaching him. "My place?" He asked, maybe there Julian would be able to find his confidence.


	3. Chapter 3

Asra stopped and turned back to Julian, waiting for him to catch up. Asra nodded at Julian's offer and let him lead the way. As they walked, he spoke more about what he had seen.

"You, the hanged man. You've been stalking my pulls for the last month. I wasn't sure what it meant. Doing your reading today put everything into place, and I was able to see what the arcana was trying to tell me." They had ducked into an alleyway and Asra seized the moment. He pinned Julian to the wall, pressing in close, a decent amount of strength despite his size. On hand placed on Julian's chest helping Asra keep his balance, the other holding on to Julian's wrist.

"You have been a mystery to me for a while now, so I'm sorry that I decided to have a little fun with you." He pressed his lips to Julian's neck lightly kissing his warm skin. His hand slipped off of the Doctor's wrist and into his palm, lacing his fingers into his.

Julian took the lead, weaving through the streets for the most direct route home. For the short time he had been living in Vesuvia, Julian had an excellent layout of the city in his head.

"For the past month? Are you saying your cards predicted me coming to your shop? Like we were fated to meet?" Julian asked. When he took a shortcut into an alley, Asra pulled him off course and up against the wall. What was it about Asra that made him so meek? Quickly he allowed the Magician to pin him, looking back with half-lidded eyes. Usually Julian was the one with the sly moves and charm, but Asra had him wrapped around his finger.

"Asra…" Before he could speak, Julian was a victim to Asra's lips as they trailed hot kisses up his neck. Unable to stop a moan when Asra found his weak spot along his collar bone.

"I'm a mystery? I know anything about you barely, but I can't help but enjoy these games your playing with me." Julian said as he gripped Asra's hand. His free hand finding purchase on the back of Asra's neck as he pulled him into a kiss. The passion between the two of them like a wildfire tearing through a dry forest.

Asra felt Julian's hand on his neck and welcomed the kiss. Asra kissed him back with just as much passion and force. His tongue parted past Julian's lips, and he gripped tighter to his hand. Asra closed his eyes, savouring the moment as the hand on Julian's chest found its way to his neck. Asra traced over the exposed skin with his index finger.

Finally, Asra broke it off, pulling away and freeing Julian from the wall. He was a little breathless, and he wiped his lower lip with the back of his hand. His other hand was still holding Julian's.

"Your place isn't much further, right?"

Julian's voice cooed softly in his throat, returning the passionate kiss as their tongues danced together. The air was cold against his exposed skin, making his nipples stiffen. The way Asra's hands traced the lines of his muscles, making the Doctor shiver and shake with need.

As they parted Julian bit his lip and he pulled Asra closer, not wanting it to stop. Though they were still in the street and Asra reminded him they were on route to more private quarters.

"It's not far." Julian breathed as he pushed off the wall. Taking Asra by the hand and lead him quickly through the rest of the journey.

Julian's home was small, a bachelor apartment which was upstairs above his clinic. Avoiding the front door, they slipped in the back. The clinic was closed but spotless. Not a speck of dirt on the floor. Upstairs not so much. There was a clutter of tools, implements, herbs and supplies for downstairs. Everything jammed into one room, including his bed, which lacked a frame and was more of a giant stuffed pillow than a mattress. Sitting on the shelves were neatly arranged bottles containing the herbs Asra and others had provided him.

"Sorry for the mess." He said, picking up a few things from the floor and tossing them into the laundry basket — Asra one of the few people who had seen this part of his life. Despite the mess, things were organized, labels on all the jar — warnings on a cupboard which was locked. As Julian studied his home, his plan to gain confidence did not work. He only felt more exposed within his chaotic apartment.

"I… don't usually do this." He said nervously, not sure what they were going to do, but Julian desired more.

Asra was as eager for more as Julian and didn't waste time following him to a more private location. Through the back door and the upstairs to Julian's humble housing. It was cosy, familiar. A small space with lots of chaos but still a lot of order. It reminded Asra of his shop a little.

"I am not an expert at taking men home either." Asra laughed as he removed his scarf and coat and carefully hung them on the chair. He sat on the bed and called Julian over to sit with him. A lust stirred in his eyes as he watched the Doctor nervously try to clean.

"Don't worry about that. Just take off your jacket and come here!" Asra ordered waiting for Julian to come to sit down with him.

Julian tossed his cleaning project aside and stepped up to the foot of the bed. He paused to take a deep breath. His face was red with alcohol and lust as Julian looked Asra up and down. Once he steadied himself, he puffed his chest out and smirked. Not feeling so shy anymore. "Shall we figure this out together then?" He asked with a cocksure grin.

Julian slowly removed his jacket and let it drop to the floor. Then he peeled up his shirt dropping it where he stood revealing his naked chest. The mess of auburn curls obscuring his eyes a bit which Julian combed back with his fingers sensually, flexing a little bit as he did to put on a good show for Asra, giving him a seductive wink of his own before slowly climbing onto the bed, straddling Asra's lap as he crawled on top of him.

"You know, I don't think I have met anyone as interesting as you, and I have met a lot of interesting people." He mused as he sat down on Asra's lap. Julian running his hands run up Asra's chest then down his arms. Taking the Magician's hands and placing them on the bare skin of his chest. "Last chance to back out." He warned, biting his lip as he leaned over to kiss Asra's neck, and giving him a rough little bite just under his ear.

A soft moan escaped from Asra's throat as Julian bit him.

"I wouldn't have teased you so much if I had any thoughts of not following through." Asra took a handful of the red locks in his hand and gently pulled the doctor away from his neck. Asra took in the view before him. Julian's chest out in full display and not just a teasing peek through his billowy shirt, soft red hair peppering around his sternum below his collar bone creating the perfect trail for Asra's finger to follow. As his finger went down, his eyes went up to his face. His beautiful angular face flushed and giving away signs of enticement.

Asra's finger stopped when it reached hip of Julian's pants and then playfully nip and bit at the doctor's neck.

Julian stared back into Asra's eyes, his brilliant violet hues easy to get lost within. It was clear the doctor was under his seductive spell, and as Asra's teasing fingers trailed down his skin, Julian shivered in response. The rough tug of his hair, making him grow hard as he ached for more. The belt of his pants painfully confining him. "Good," he stated and removed Asra's shirt. Grabbing the hem of the soft cotton and peeling it off his taut frame, tossing the clothes to the floor as Julian leaned in to kiss Asra. Delicately this time, wanting to savour the moment.

Julian's own hands were trailing down Asra's smooth skin and toned muscles, taking extra care to trace the lines of his nipples and abs. They fondled each other, Julian slid up Asra's lap, so their chests were almost touching.

Asra let his shirt be removed, surprised by Julian's sudden boldness. His lips lingered and kissed Julian some more, and he fiddled with Julian's belt trying to get it undone. After succeeding and enjoying the moment of closeness, he pushed Julian off his lap and got on his knees.

Asra cupped Julian's bulge with his right hand and caressed him leaning in closer and closer. He kissed trails down Julian's neck and onto his chest. His fluffy white hair was gently touching Julian's chest as his kisses went lower and lower down the doctor's body.

Julian had finally relaxed, being inside the safe space of his home as well as the alcohol bolstering his confidence. Julian was able to enjoy himself. Though Asra's controlled his movement, slipping Julian off his lap so that they could move around more freely.

As Julian's pants came undone, he sighed in relief, but quickly held his breath as Asra's hand took hold. The Magician was going down on him, leaving kisses and fluffy tickles down his body. For a second, he thought this was too good to be true. It must have been some fever dream because he was working too hard.

"Asra." He breathed as his breath began to quicken.

Asra unbuttoned Julian's pants and pulled them down a little past his hips exposing a pair of black and red briefs. As much as he was trying to play it cool and tease the poor man, Asra was incredibly turned on and didn't feel like playing any more. He wanted Julian badly.

He pulled down Julian's underwear to about where his pants were exposing him. Asra traced his fingernail up Julian's hard cock and looked up at him hungrily before flicking the head of his dick with his tongue.

As much as Julian felt selfish at this moment, he would repay Asra in full. Asra's undressed him, hungrily staring at up Julian as he did. Julian's hard cock throbbing in the cold air under his fingers, twitching as Asra's tongue glided over the tip. Julian's hand tangled up in Asra's white locks, but he wasn't controlling his head, just enjoying the feeling of his fluffy hair in between his fingers.

Easing back slowly, Julian sat down on the bed after kicking his pants off. Leaning back to give Asra all the freedom he wanted to explore Julian's naked body.

The feel of Julian's gentle fingers in his hair was such a turn on. He stopped teasing Julian's dick for a moment to allow the doctor to remove his pants.

Asra gazed over the body lying before him. His pale skin made the red of his hair stand out all the more. His body muscled from hard and busywork. Stars, he was gorgeous. Asra felt a blush pool in his cheeks, and he quickly buried his face in Julian's thighs before he could get called out for it.

He kissed and bit Julian's inner thigh as he wrapped his fingers around Julian's cock and began stroking it with a steady and firm hand.

As Asra eyed him, Julian's face flushed red as he stared up at him. Vulnerable, exposed and at the mercy of Vesuvia's cherished magician. Though it looked as if Asra himself was becoming flustered, his face turning a soft shade of rose which complemented his golden skin, Julian wanted to reach up and kiss his cheeks, take his lips to his own but Asra hid his face away in Julian's thighs making the doctor gasped. Asra's hair was tickling him something horrible. Which only made him more aroused.

As Asra's hands stroked the shaft of his cock, Julian's head lulled back into the mattress. A rather loud moan escaping him as his other hand gripped the sheets. "Asra." Julian mused, the name rolling off his tongue as he quivered under his touch.

He wanted more, and the more Asra played with him, the more he mewled.

His moans were too much. Asra couldn't take it. He emerged from between Julian's legs and leaned over his body. Asra's hand still stroking Julian's throbbing dick as he leaned in further.

"My stars, you're hot," Asra exclaimed in a low, breathy voice and kissed his lips passionately. His free hand was creeping up Julian's neck till he was holding his cheek in his palm. His tongue push passed Julian's lips and into his mouth as Asra's kiss got more heated, and his strokes got faster.

"Speak for yourself." Julian breathed before Asra captured his lips in a lusty kiss. Their tongues entangled together as Julian's hips rocked up into Asra's hand. Julian let go of Asra's hair as he climbed up to kiss him, instead, slipping his hand into Asra's pants and grabbing hold of his cock.

Julian's long delicate fingers were wrapping around Asra's shaft as he stroked him. He was starting slow and subtle, the tip of his thumb rubbing small circles over the tip of Asra's dick.

Julian's other hand was grabbing the golden band around his neck to hold him in the kiss.

Asra moaned with pleasure as Julian stroked and rubbed him, it was getting hard to focus, and his pants were a constraint. He was happy to be grabbed by his neck cuff so he could keep kissing Julian as he fiddled with his pants to get himself free of them.

Asra broke away from the kiss, trying to catch his breath. He managed to get them undone, giving himself and Julian more room.

Julian helped Asra slid his pants off, peeling them free of his ankles. As Asra was caught up with his trousers, Julian used his collar to roll Asra over on his back. He was kissing down his body, worshipping every curve of his muscles. His tongue was tracing the v of his hips until he positioned himself between Asra's legs.

Julian stroked him all the while, getting him hard so he could lick up the base of his shaft. A salty taste on his tongue, which he savoured. Hearing Asra's breath quicken as Julian began his skilful praise of Asra's cock.

Asra was enjoying this far more than he was expecting. He roughly grabbed on to the doctor's red mane and let out a gasp as Julian's traced along dick.

"You're good at this," he said breathily giving Julian praise. Another moan came from his throat as he let him have his way with his body. Asra wanted to take control back again and fuck Julian, make him scream but he was enjoying this immensely.

Julian took his time, the sly smirk on his lips knitted in his brow as well. Julian took Asra's cock into his mouth, starting with the tip and working it deeper and deeper into his mouth. This was not his first time. Asra's hands pulled at Julian's hair, and the twinge of pain made his body tingle. He picked up a rhythm. His eyes did not leave Asra's face. They were watching him as his face flushed and expressed his pleasure.

Before Julian got carried away, he let go to take a breath. "I aim to please." He teased.

His mouth was warm and inviting, and Asra could no longer hold back the low whimper held in his throat. A deep flush on his tan skin as he let Julian have this moment of control. His fingers were still weaved in his hair and knew that if he wanted to, he could pull the doctor off him at any time.

A little breathless, Asra couldn't help but smile at Julian's remark, and his pause gave Asra time to regain his position of dominance. He pulled Julian away from him and sat up.

"Got any rope?" He practically purred running his finger down Julian's cheek seductively.

Julian gasped when Asra pulled him up, using his hair and peel him away from teasing. "Why would I give you that?" He teased as his excitement doubled at the mention of rope. Asra did not like that Julian was playing with him, and the idea of being tied up to keep his busy hands still made him quiver.

"I might, but." Julian looked over to a pile of unpacked boxes and bags in the corner. A rucksack with adventuring gear buried underneath the heap of implements and materials.

Asra gave a small sigh looking over at the pile, "It's fine, I've got it."

He shook out his hands and focused taking a deep breath, and in a moment, a glimmering gold rope materialized on the bed coiled up like a snake. Asra picked it up and began unwinding it.

"Hands behind your back please, doctor." He ordered holding the rope taught.

Julian's eyes widened as the gold light flashed across his face. Completely floored as he witnessed Asra magically summon a glittering rope. "Did ... was that? That's magic!? Magic is real!" Julian was so flustered overseeing the magic for the first time that his hands went behind his back just out of reflex following the command.

Asra was gliding the rope across Julian's skin, making all his hair stand up on end. He could feel the aura of Asra's magic from the rope, the soft warmth which smelled of lavender and fresh rain. He stayed still, watching Asra swiftly tie knots, first binding his hands behind his back, then wrapping it around his body. Asra expertly measured out each knot to line up with Julian's body following his seductive curves. Taking a gasping breath as Asra pulled the rope tight constricting his movement. Julian's erection supported by the harness making his squirm.

Asra smiled mischievously at Julian and traced the underside of his cock with his fingernail.

"Sit with your feet on the floor, back straight." Asra ordered and watched as he complied, "good."

Asra straddled Julian's lap grinding up against him. He leaned in close to his ear,

"I want you to fuck me," Asra said in a lusty breath as he gently bit at Julian's ear lobe and trailed kisses down his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Julian's whole body tingled in the rope. As he shifted to sit upright, the friction stirred a deep desire within him. Asra lustful commands were making it worse. Julian struggled against the rope, secured from being able to grasp Asra with his hands. Julian wanted to do what Asra wanted, which was to pin him down and fuck him silly. Being tied up, however, Julian was forced to let Asra control him. To straddle his lap and rubbed his cock against Julian's, teasing the bound redhead until he would break.

"You tied me up in magic rope till I can barely move, and now you want me to fuck you," Julian asked as Asra nibbled his ear trailing his tongue over each bite. "Then you better climb on." He purred nipping at Asra's neck roughly. Meanwhile, attempting to wiggle out of his bonds.

"I have every intention to give me a moment." Asra got up from Julian's lap and went to the pocket of his coat and pulled out a small vile. He returned to Julian and poured some of the solutions into his hand before firmly grasping Julian's dick with it. He stroked playfully coating the doctor's cock in the oily liquid before straddling him again.

Asra positioned himself and started gently easing himself on to his dick. A sharp exhale escaped his lips as he felt Julian's hard, warm rod enter into him.

When Asra got off him, it felt like an eternity had passed before he had returned. While he was away, Julian was squirming, twisting and struggling against the glittering rope. The silk rope smooth against his skin so Julian could easily slip it enough to reach the knot.

Asra returned, Julian's fingers grasped around the knots but remained still as not to alert the mage. Asra then slid his hands up and down Julian's cock, which was dripping in excitement and now coated in an additional lubricant. Asra's teasingly applied the sex oil as Julian made a loud moan in response, his muscles tense as he was about to lose it.

Asra straddled him again, and Julian stayed as still as he could while he picked and untangled the knot. Slipping it loose as Asra fully mounted his cock. Julian's hands freed, but he let Asra get comfortable before he grasped Asra by the hips and bounced him hard on his dick. Payback for Asra's naughty behaviour as well as a victory for slipping those basic knots.

Julian slowed himself down before he got carried away. Then fucked Asra the way he wanted. Slow and steady with firm hands grasping Asra's hips. Julian wanted to hear him scream with joy and would not play rough just yet.

Julian had slipped free of the rope that bound his arms. Asra wasn't surprised but a little annoyed. He should have tied the rope tighter, Julian was less of a pushover than he initially thought.

"Naughty, slipping out like—-" he was unable to finish the thought. Julian had he gripped firmly by the hips and was pounding him, hard! Asra gasped, body tense, clinging to Julian and digging his nails into the doctors back.

"Ju—-lien—-" Asra gasped his name as he began to slow his pace. His body started to loosen up as his rhythmic thrusting sent gentle waves of pleasure over the magician's body. He loosened his grip on Julian but still embraced him. He was panting gently.

"Please, don't stop."

"You're the naughty one," Julian replied in Asra's ear, licking the lobe before biting it gently. His breath caught in his throat as Asra clawed at his skin. The sharp pain was ushering a moan from Julian. Asra's hot soft skin surrounding his cock, causing another louder cry.

"Ah-sra-" Julian coed back. Julian embraced Asra with one arm and pulled him into a kiss. He wouldn't stop, not even for much-desired breaths. Bouncing Asra up and down in a slow ride as the rest of the rope slipped off Julian's broad shoulders.

Asra's need for control subsided utterly and just gave in to the bliss that Julian was giving to him. He passionately kissed Julian back, slipping his tongue into his mouth and cupping his face. Asra's body tensed and his dick twitched. He tried to hold back. As much as he had let Julian have control, he wasn't about to be the first to cum, and he broke the kiss to bite Julian's neck.

Julian let loose. Lost in a sea of bliss and pleasure, drowning in the sensations which were Asra in this heated moment. His smell, his touch, his taste and his song. As Asra kissed him, they broke apart for a moment to gaze into each other's eyes. Asra's defiant yet struggling expression making Julian flush as he struggled to control himself. Unable too, he cried out as he came filling Asra ass as he did.

Julian's trembling shoulders and legs as he was quick to please. Though angry at himself, he could not last long.

Satisfied with the victory Asra gave in ultimately and let the powerful, pent up orgasm take him. He loudly moaned Julian's name as warm ribbons of cum shot on to his chest.

He looked wrecked and panting as he slid himself off of Julian. His purple eyes were again meeting the doctor's cool grey as he gave a coy smile. The rope on the floor fizzled away and vanished its job is complete.

He looked over Julian's body again. The rope had left a few marks over his muscular chest, and he looked just as spent as Asra felt.

"You really are handsome." he spoke honestly no teasing or playing, "Glad I listened to the hanged man." Asra started to clean himself up.

Julian collapsed back on the bed, exhausted and panting for breath. The throes of pleasure rippling through him as he looked up at Asra. The image of his cum covered body now burned into Julian's memory, causing a blush to form on his cheeks.

"You are amazing," Julian replied and sat up as Asra climbed off him. Grabbing Asra's wrist before he escaped to clean up. "Wait." He whispered and kissed him. A soft romantic kiss in which Julian placed his hand over Asra's heart to feel the heavy beats in Asra's chest.

"Looks like I finally met the real Magician." He whispered back against his lips, never breaking his gaze from Asra's as he kissed him again and again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Julian Devorak woke up in his plush pillow bed feeling nostalgic and frisky. The lingering dream of Asra and him tickling his heart as he opened his eyes. The bed was empty.

"That's right…" Julain sighed and sat up. His body scarred from a recent injury and lingering after-effects of the past few weeks.

"How long has it been?" Julian asked aloud as he looked around his bedroom. The new cobwebs which have grown in the corners. The clutter which has gathered a thick layer of dust. His locked cupboard busted open as his collection of leeches had long died and rotted inside.

"So good to be home." Julian sighed as he stood up and started to dress in casual clothes to clean in.

One year had passed since Julian had been proven innocent of Count Lucio's murder. His dear friend and Colleague, the apprentice, had returned to their grave alongside the Count, and still Julian could feel the pain of loss torment his soul. His failure to stop the plague, his hand in the devil's corruption of this once great city all solved by the sacrifice of a magician worth more than ten of himself. The past year had been spent in a drunken stupor till he returned home to his clinic to find it still waiting for him. Despite the dust and decay, Julian needed to reopen the clinic. So today, on the anniversary of their death. Julain cleaned up his home better than it ever had been before. The local carpenter delivered a bed frame which Julian set up himself. He cleared out the rotten leeches and replaced the rotted jars. He swept, dusted and mopped.

As the sun began to sink into the sky, Julian finished his work and stood at the door to marvel at his tidy bedroom. Sweaty and revitalized but the excellent work he sauntered downstairs to fetch some water to find an unexpected visitor laying in one of the sickbeds. Asra…

It had been a long time since the fluffy-haired mage had been in his home, let alone his shop, but there he was. Curled up on the cot with a thin blanket covering him shivering like a scared dog.

"Asra…" Julain said with a worried tone and rushed over to him. The man was sweating despite the chilly weather outside, and as Julian pressed his palm to his forehead, he could sense a fever. "Asra, are you alright?"

"Mmm," Asra replied quietly, not moving or lifting his head. The feeling of Julian's cool skin against his forehead felt comforting. Asra very rarely let on if he felt any type of illness or pain but in this rare instance he needed help. The magician became comfortable with his new day to day life of running the shop on his own with Faust. When he felt ill or off he was always able to look after himself with the odd bit of help from Muriel. However, when Muriel came by to check up, the hermit found Arsa curled up in fetal-position on the floor of the back room. Muriel carried his childhood friend to Julian's clinic but left before anyone could speak to him.

Now, Asra lay in one of the doctor's beds. Any movement made him feel nauseous and any bit of light made his head pound. His white hair stuck to his clammy cheeks and his eyes were shut tight.

"I— - just need… to rest," Asra managed to vocalize. His words were disjointed and soft.

"How did you get here?" Julian asked, looking around the empty clinic. The sun was setting, and the room was beginning to grow darker.

"You're burning up." Julian rushed away from Asra to get supplies. He brought over a lamp and set it up to illuminate the area with gentle candlelight. He also pulled out a thick wool blanket and draped it over Asra and rolled him out on his back. The movement caused Asra to wince in pain. He brought his hand up to pinch his sinuses and shut his eyes tight."You gotta lay flat so that I can examine you," Julian said gently and began his diagnosis. He was recording his blood pressure, taking his temperature and examining his breathing.

Julian was so busy doing his routine check-up before realizing the position he found himself in. His ear to Asra's chest as he listened to his steady breathing. His eyes focused on Asra's face, the way they squinted in pain as he hid from light. Rarely did Julian witness Asra in a vulnerable state, especially after everything that had happened between them and the apprentice

"Doesn't seem too serious, your lungs and heart are still strong. Where is the worst pain?" Julian sounded different, less sarcastic and more severe like one would expect from their doctor. Though his eyes betrayed him, shallow and dark with the weight of a thousand tears behind his eyes.

"My head, I think..." Asra replied quietly. While Asra tried to collect his thoughts, Julian applied a cold press to his forehead, staring off into the distance as his mind drifted before walking over to the medicine cabinet to make something to help the fever go down. Asra found the compress soothing and helpful in alleviating some of the pain from his headache. His stomach was still in knots and his body felt cold. Asra opened his eyes a little in the soft light, catching a glimpse of Julian working at the table. The soft grinding from a mortar and pestle was the only sound in the room. Asra wanted to get up and walk out but even the smallest movement caused stabbing pains in his head and he had to lay back and stay still. Faust remained back at the shop but his ability to speak with her was hazy. Her voice was nothing more than a faint murmur and he felt too dizzy from his fever to focus on it. Asra sighed and took a deep breath.

The sounds of Asra's squirming in the sheets caught Julian's attention. He turned over his shoulder to watch as he tried to get up but failed. The betrayal of his own mind making him smirk.

"Perhaps not the best time for jokes." He pursed his lips and focused on his concoction. Turmeric, onion powder, thym, poppy milk, lemon and willow's bark. A deadly concoction if not mixed right. The whizz of a teapot's whistle started to sound but before it could reach it's full crescendo. Julain had it in his leather gloved hand and poured it into the pestle. He poured two shot glasses and tasted the first one himself after watering it down.

"That will do." He said as he took the other glass over to Asra.

"Here, I need you to sit up for this." Julian said and sat down on the edge of the cot next to him.

"Or would you rather I free pour down your throat like at Nadia's birthday?" He asked coyly. A small smile crept onto Asra's lips but instantly faded the second he sat up. The smell of the concoction hit his nose and made him grimace. His stomach wasn't feeling up for ingesting anything. Gingerly, Asra took a sip of the medicine. His face soured and he eyed the drink with a look of absolute disgust. It was warm and weirdly thick while being quite watery. Asra looked over to Julian who was watching him and sighed. He just wanted to lay back down. Arsa took a deep breath and gulped the drink down in one shot and shoved the cup back to Julian before laying back down and pulling the blanket up to his nose.

"Thank you, Ilya…" his voice muffled by the blanket. Julian took back the cup and sat silent for a moment. Investigating Asra's face more then when he has diagnosed him.

"You have a migraine, you can take a nap but you need to leave." Julian said bluntly and got up. He deposited the cup into the sink and started to clean up in silence. The clatter of his implements onto the drying rack which he dropped carelessly. His washing was not very good, a quick rinse and off he went towards the stairs.

"I should get back to my shop anyway, I can't hear Faust at all and she hasn't been alone since…" Asra stopped and tried to get out of bed. His headache was subsiding but he still felt weak and dizzy and he stumbles bracing himself on the side of the bed. The migraine was only a side effect of a bigger issue. Despite still feeling chills he got the feeling Julian did not want him lingering at the clinic and Asra felt more comfortable in his own bed anyway. He tried to stand again still wobbling a little. Julian heard a crash as Asra sent an empty pan to the floor. He spun around to see him on his knees leaning against the counter.

"What are you doing!? I said take a nap first!" Julian shouted and marched up to him. He bent down and picked him up back to his feet. Up close to his face Julian paused catching his eyes in the candlelight. They were pinning despite the low light.

"What the…?" Julian grabbed Asra's face and held him still to look deep into his eyes. His fingers braces over his temples and the crown of his head. His right thumb pushing down on the blood vessel to his eye which was thumping abnormally.

"Asra, are you feeling nauseous? Spinning? Have you travelled anywhere recently?" He asked keeping close with his curious stare. It was strange, this was one of the first times Julian looked at him without affection or familiarity. More like a stranger.

"Nauseous yes and dizzy when I move," Asra confirmed as Julian helped to keep him upright. Everything felt strange. They used to be so close but now the touch of his old flame felt alien.

"I was in Nopal, about a month ago to pick up supplies, but other than that I don't go much further than Muriel's hut." Asra freely gave information about where he had been. There was no point in secret keeping. Julian helped Asra back into the bed and Asra lay down on his back. His head felt heavy and clouded. It was hard to think and the longer he stayed disconnected to Faust the more anxious he got.

"What have you been up to all day? Did you eat?" Julian asked again as he tucked him in with the blankets again. He brought over a glass of lemon water as well and sat it on the side table next to the bed.

"My best guess is you are dehydrated. Which is causing your migraine. You could also be sick with the flu that has been spreading around. Best keep your hands clean and away from your face." Julian suggested as he crossed his arms and sighed.

"If you wanted to talk…" Julian started a line of questioning but immediately silenced himself. The dead air between them is thick and uncomfortable. Asra finally broke the silence.

"The Fool went missing from my deck. I've been looking for it for the past 3 months… two days here I guess. I can't find any trace of it." Asra rolled onto his side turning away from Julian. The silence returned punctuated with an air of loss and regret.

"You've lost something recently as well, right?" He asked the doctor. Julian picked up the fallen tray and collected the implements that had scattered on the floor.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said as he set up the nursing station once more. His brand new thermometer had broken and the scattered pieces of glass across the floor. Julian sighed and walked over to the closet and grabbed the broom.

"What's the fool card?" He asked curiously recognizing the card name but nothing else.

"The fool isn't a what, but a who," Asra corrected, sitting upright. He was offended Julian could forget like that.

"And if they meant that much to you, you wouldn't have..." Asra trailed off and hung his head down sadly. Whatever Julian has given him it helped to bring his headache to a dull tingle. His body still felt weak and sitting up too long made him feel dizzy. Asra lay back down. Getting heated would not be beneficial to either of them.

"Three days ago I did a pull for myself and noticed the Fool was missing from my deck. I couldn't feel it's presence anywhere in this realm. I checked the realm of the arcana and it wasn't there either." He recounted. Asra was certain this was all going well over Julian's head.

Julian's mind had wandered and he was focused on cleaning, noticing the glass shards and left over spots on his implements. Careless mistakes a professional shouldn't make and it was enough to pull his attention away from Asra. Despite the magician's cold tone and glint of anger, Julian was the one who was burned the worst during the past few years. This distraction was enough to wait out Asra's attempt to flee once again.

"I gave you poppy milk, it's going to make you drowsy. You should just sleep." Julain said as he plucked glass from his gloves.

"Whatever or whoever the Fool was all I know is that everyday I have the full weight of guilt for everything. The Count is gone! The Fool is gone! You know it, I know it. I swear if I hear that sap story of how you gave them half your heart I'm going to have a pulmonary artery aneurysm. They are gone Asra. Nothing you can do can bring them back. " Julian was stern but honestly he needed to hear it for himself. Across the room marked by a line of dust on the tile, was a second operating table. The curtain was open and inside were dusty tools and books, a doctor coat folded on the table folded neatly and covered in cobwebs. It was white, stained with multiple colours of green and pink, a complete 180 from anything Julian would be caught wearing.

"I wish they said goodbye to me…" Julian whispered to himself as he hugged his arms over his chest. "You could have told me they were going to leave! You got to say goodbye." Julian spoke louder.

"Only because I needed to help cast the spell!" Arsa retorted. He felt badly that he hadn't gotten Julian, Nadia or Portia before casting the final spell to send the apprentice and Lucio off in peace. His eyelids were heavy and he battled to keep his eyes open.

"I'm sorry, Illya. I should have gotten you," Asra apologized. Julian felt a knot in his throat seeing Asra break down into tears, many times before Julain would fall victim to emotions first but this time. He felt himself calm, death was something he had learned to deal with having been witness to so many in his life.

"Asra... " He paused not sure if he should be mad or not anymore. Asra wasn't sick with anything life threatening, but he was suffering.

"No wonder you're such a mess. You're grieving." Julian said and walked up next to the bed and sat down on it.

"I'm mad I wasn't there… but were they happy?" He asked, taking Asra's hand in his and held it firmly. Asra nodded,

"I hadn't seen them smile like that since they were alive… the first time around." He gave Julian's hand a gentle squeeze, thankful for his presence. Arsa lay on his back. The tears welled up in his eyes and rolled down his cheek onto the pillow below and he closed his eyes. A bittersweet smile crept on to his face as he remembered their departure. Julian stared at Asra's hand, running his thumb over it gently not strong enough to watch him cry without losing his cool.

"I'm glad, you need to rest… To know you did what you could make me happy I guess, and even though they are no longer here with us. That doesn't mean they're gone. A wise woman once told me, that when the body dies it's because it is no longer strong enough to carry on the spirit and must leave to be part of the universe. To maintain the delicate balance of Fate and Destiny… who knows, maybe she was just some crazy coot with too many cats." Julian laughed reminiscing on the horder house he once hid from Nadia's guards in. Asra gave a soft chuckle,

"I'm surprised to hear you say that." He rolled onto his side to face Julian.

"You've changed, for the better I think…" Asra mused, as his mind drifted. He was finding it harder and harder to stay awake, the medicinal concoction was working and his eye shut. Asra's hand still held tight to Julian's, he was afraid to let go. Julian smirked a bit,

"Yeah… maybe." He said softly as he watched Asra's eyes flutter. Gently Julian ran his hand over Asra's hair combing out some of the wild curls.

"You haven't changed a bit though." He added smiling as Asra finally drifted off to sleep. Julian's eyes lingered on Asra's face, studying him with a longing stare before he leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well." He whispered and stood up and tried to walk away. Asra lay on his side, knees bent a little. He had fallen fast asleep and held Julian's hand with both of his. Asra pulled it to his chest, hugging Julian's hand and wrist. He could not be woken, between his exhaustion and the medicine. However, this did not make his grip any less tight causing Julian to stop. The doctor was unable to pull away as the ache in his chest brought back painfully nostalgic memories. Julian hesitated, his lonely heart over analyzing these moments trying to read something more within them. Though with the knowledge that Asra was not in his right headspace. Julian slipped his hand free from Asra after a minute of wiggling free. Though he stole a kiss on Asra's cheek before he headed upstairs to finish cleaning up. Though once he made it to the top stair he went straight to bed after stripping out of his clothes. Too hot and bothered to care but to try and sleep.


End file.
